Forevermore
by Sabrina Granger-Weasley
Summary: Harry and Ginny's wedding. Written for "The Wedding Challenge" - 2nd place! - mrsginnypotter12347  at the HPFC. Pure sweetness and fluff! I know it's long, but I really kind of like it... Hope you enjoy!


**Harry and Ginny's wedding. Written for "The Wedding Challenge" (mrsginnypotter12347) at the HPFC. Pure sweetness and fluff! I know it's long, but I really kind of like it… hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling**

"'I now present to you Mr and Mrs Harry Potter!' Harry took Ginny's hand as they walked down the aisle – this time a married couple."

* * *

><p><strong>Forevermore<strong>

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Mr Harry James Potter_

_And_

_Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_On August 3__rd__ 2002_

_At 11 am_

_The Burrow_

Harry stared at the invitation in his room, away from the rest of the Burrow. This was it. The day he married the love of his life, the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, his Ginny Weasley. _Potter, she's going to be Ginny Potter._ Suddenly Harry felt a rush through his body, excitement adding to his nervousness. Although the last few months had been hectic at the Burrow, trying to get everything ready for the wedding, Harry had felt like he was floating on a cloud, not sure it anything was real.

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow was filled with all the Weasleys, including Harry, Hermione, and the new additions, Audrey and Angelina, Percy and George's wives respectively. They were all chatting away happily, awaiting Mrs Weasley's cue for them to start the traditional Sunday lunch. <em>

'_Harry!' Mr Weasley called out, shaking his hand. 'How's work at the Auror Office going?' _

It's now or never, you can do this, _Harry told himself. _

'_Umm, Mr Weasley, could I umm, talk to you, for a minute, in private?' Harry blurted out. _

'_Why of course Harry! There's nothing wrong though is there?' Arthur questioned. _

'_No, no, just umm, yea.' Harry tried to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants as the two men walked out into the autumn breeze. _

'_Well son, what's on your mind?' Arthur started, breaking the silence. _

'_Mr Weasley, I love your daughter and I want nothing more than to make her happy. I – well, I know I don't deserve her, after all I broke her heart at the end of her fifth year, but I love her more than I've ever loved anyone before. Mr Weasley, I want to marry Ginny.' Harry was nearly panting by the end of his speech, awaiting the answer. Finally Arthur spoke, looking straight into Harry's eyes. _

'_As a father, it's my duty to not let my little girl go until her prince charming comes along. Ginny has loved you since she learned who you were, and I have no doubt that you love her in the same way. I must remind you though Harry, love is much more than just a feeling. It is a commitment, and I think you know that if you break Ginevra's heart you have to deal with her si – five brothers, not to mention Molly. Other than that, welcome to the family – officially.' Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he shook hands with Mr Weasley's, who then proceeded to envelop him in a hug. _

'_Well then, we should probably go in before Ron eats all the food,' Said Mr Weasley as Harry laughed._

* * *

><p>Harry smiled at the memory. He remembered feeling a weight lift off his shoulders after that, knowing that Arthur thought him good enough for Ginny. During the two weeks after that conversation he had asked permission from each of Ginny's brothers as well, separately of course.<p>

Bill had said nearly the same thing as Arthur; _'Harry, she loves you, don't you dare break her heart, or you'll have to deal with all of us.' _

Charlie gave him a more encouraging reply; _'I liked you since Ron started talking about you in his letters, and when I met you in your fourth year, I knew that you were truly the boy who would marry Ginny. Welcome to the family little brother!' _

Percy had seemed quite uncomfortable, rambling on incoherently, but finally made it clear that he approved.

George had simply said, _'She really loves you Harry. Prank her for Fred and me once in a while.' _Thinking about Fred brought tears to Harry's eyes, which he quickly wiped away. Even after four years, Harry felt guilty about the deaths in the Final Battle, though everyone he met had told him that it was okay, that they had died heroes.

Ron probably took the news the hardest, but was surprisingly supportive. _'If I had it my way, Ginny would never get married, but since that's not going to happen, you're the only person I'd trust – and _want_ her to be with.'_

* * *

><p>At that moment the best man walked in. 'So, how are you doing mate?' asked Ron.<p>

'Just reminiscing.' Harry replied.

'Oh. Well at least you're not sweating buckets like Percy was.'

That was true. Percy had been so nervous at his wedding that they almost had to get Audrey – the bride herself – to calm him down.

'Yeah, though I'm coming close.' Harry laughed.

'Well, just making sure you're okay, I think I'm needed elsewhere,' said Ron before exiting the room, once again leaving Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Deep breaths Harry, deep breaths. <em>Harry tried to calm down as he approached the Burrow after work. Tonight was <em>the _night, seeing as Ginny had had the day off from Quidditch practice. As he entered the kitchen, Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug. _

'_Don't worry,' she whispered. 'If I know Ginny at all, she'll say yes.' _

_Even with Molly's encouraging words, Harry felt his stomach start twisting into knots. _

'_Ginny dear,' Molly called up the stairs. 'Harry's here and ready!' _

_As she descended the staircase it took all of Harry's willpower to keep his mouth from dropping. Ginny looked stunning in a midnight blue halter dress that fell just below her knees. There was a bow tied at the back just underneath her ribcage, and she was wearing two-inch strappy heels. She looked extremely elegant, yet very modest too. _

'_Hey you,' said Ginny as she hugged Harry, who kissed her forehead. Suddenly he didn't feel so nervous. _

'_Well, are you ready then?' He asked. 'I made reservations at that new restaurant you wanted to try – Singing Roses.'_

'_Perfect.' Ginny replied. 'Well then, bye Mrs Weasley, we'll be back by 10.' Harry confirmed. _

'_Have fun on your date – you deserve it.' _

_ When they arrived Harry was relieved to see that there were no reporters in the vicinity, and they were seated at a table in a corner, giving them more privacy. _

'_So,' said Harry, trying to start a conversation, 'How was your lazy day?' _

'_Amazing,' Ginny replied. 'I realized how much sleep I've been missing. I love playing for the Holyhead Harpies, but it sure is a lot of work. How about the Auror Office? Anything new?' _

'_Same old, same old. I'm really enjoying it though.' Harry responded. _

_A waitress came up just then, pulling out her notepad. 'Hi, my name is Tahlia and I'll be your server for this evening. How may I help you - ' Her mouth opened in shock upon realizing whom she was speaking to. 'Mr Potter! Miss Weasley! Oh, well, umm…' _

'_It's okay,' said Ginny, 'Just treat us like we're any regular customer.' _

'_Well then, uh, can I get you anything to drink?' _

_ Dinner was quite uneventful, the couple simply enjoying their time together. As dessert approached however, Harry became more and more nervous. Finally, as they finished their dessert, he broke the comfortable silence. _

'_Ginny, I – I love you,' he started. _

'_Oh, I love you too Harry.' Ginny replied. _

'_I want nothing more than to see you happy.' He continued. 'We've been through a lot, but you've helped me through, as I hope I have helped you. Ginny, you – you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.' _

_At this, Harry went over to Ginny and got down on one knee as she gasped and the restaurant went silent. _

'_Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?' _

_Harry opened the box with a silver ring inside, a single emerald in the centre, which had once been his mother's. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they awaited the answer. _

'_Yes! YES!' Ginny exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. Harry's face broke into a grin. He picked her up off her chair and spun her around as people clapped and cheered and reporters' cameras snapped away. He set her down and slipped the ring on her finger, then gave her a sweet, gentle kiss, Ginny's tears of happiness staining Harry's cheeks too. He wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be wife, and they stood in each other's embrace, oblivious to the outside world. _

_ As soon as they entered the Burrow, both their faces aglow with happiness, Harry and Ginny realized the banner in the living room that read: CONGRATULATIONS HARRY AND GINNY! The Weasleys and Hermione then jumped out, taking them by surprise, and Ginny turned towards her fiancé._

'_You asked them for permission didn't you? All of them?' Harry blushed in response._

'_Oh, my baby's getting married!' exclaimed Mrs Weasley as she bustled over to Ginny embracing her before examining the ring. _

'_Good luck mate,' said Ron, patting Harry on the back. _

'_Hey, what's that supposed to mean?' asked Ginny, whipping around to face her brother, mock anger on her face. Ron however, seemed not to notice, and started spluttering an excuse before the room erupted in laughter at his expense._

* * *

><p>It had sure been a while since then, almost ten months of planning and inviting, trying to set a date that worked for everyone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.<p>

'Come in,' Harry called out. Hermione came in, wearing an ocean blue bridesmaid dress. She rushed over to Harry, enveloping him in a hug.

'Has Ron seen you?' Harry asked as they pulled away. Hermione cheeks turned a deep scarlet at his teasing. Although she and Ron had been dating since the end of the war, they were both very uncomfortable with the teasing that came from being two thirds of the "Golden Trio".

'No… Well, good luck, I should probably get back to the bride,' Hermione replied, giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. Harry was not looking forward to the media being at his wedding, but there was really no way to prevent it, with him being the man who defeated Voldemort and all. Of course everyone wanted to know every little detail about The Chosen One, and the media was pretty good at keeping them informed, much to Harry's dismay.

* * *

><p><em>Harry felt elated. He had done it! Ginny had said yes, they were getting married! It was the morning after, and Harry was having a quick breakfast before heading to the Auror Office, when the Daily Prophet came in. <em>

_**POTTER AND WEASLEY ENGAGED!**_

_**The question is, how long will they last?**_

_Underneath was a picture of Harry spinning Ginny around, and a smaller one of the engagement ring. The writer was Rita Skeeter, still looking to turn every story into something horrid. She went on to say that Harry and Ginny were getting married simply for the publicity, with Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived and Ginny being the top Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Even with the terrible story, Harry would not let himself be brought down. He loved Ginny and Ginny loved him, and anyone who mattered knew that. _Besides, _Harry thought, _less and less people believe Rita's articles since her exposure as a liar and a fraud after the war.

_ That day Harry received more mail than he ever remembered getting. Many classmates from his Hogwarts days wrote to congratulate him, among them Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna. Many random witches also wrote him, saying absurd things about Ginny and how he should marry them instead, when he didn't even know who they were. All in all it was an odd day, but with a wonderful end. When Ginny came home to the Burrow for dinner Harry saw a look of pure joy in her eyes that he was sure mirrored his own, and he was assured that nothing could separate them, and that he would do anything and everything in his power to protect Ginny from any form of harm. That night they sat cuddled together in front of a blazing fire, enjoying each other's company and talking about their future. Ginny decided that she would take a break from Quidditch and the Holyhead Harpies at the end of spring so that they could enjoy the few months before their wedding together without worrying about her schedule. Harry asked her where she'd like to go on their honeymoon to which she simply replied: 'Surprise me. I'll go anywhere as long as you're with me.'_

* * *

><p>Even hours before the ceremony, Ginny still did not know where she was going on her honeymoon with Harry. He had spent many long hours researching, with the help of Hermione, which was the best place for them to go. He had considered many places, including Brazil, Peru, America, a tour of Europe, and Australia but finally realized that he and Ginny had had enough adventure to last a lifetime, and maybe it would be a better idea to relax for a couple weeks. That's when he thought of going to "paradise", as the Muggles put it. So Harry booked a two week stay across the four main Hawaiian Islands. It seemed like the perfect place to relax, isolated in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, with tropical beaches as well as volcanoes and mountains. They would be spending three days each in Kauai and Oahu, then four in Maui, and they'd end with four on the Big Island. They would apparate there after lunch at around 4, when the dancing ended.<p>

It was 10 now, and Harry could hear the Weasley men setting up the marquee in the back, like at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Just then he heard a shy knock at the door.

'Come in!' Harry called out. Little Teddy Lupin walked in uncertainly.

'Hey!' Harry pulled Teddy into a hug, kneeling down to his level. 'How's the ring bearer doing, hmm?' Teddy looked up at his sadly.

'What's wrong Ted?' Harry asked.

'Well, now that you're getting married to – to Auntie Ginny, you won't have time for me anymore!' He exclaimed, tears running down his face.

'Oh, Teddy! When I was dating Auntie Ginny, didn't I still spend time with you – both of you?' Harry inquired.

'Yes…' came the four year-old's soft reply.

'Well, I promise you that I will still spend as much time with you as I did before, except now Auntie Ginny will be there a lot too. Is that okay?'

'Yes… thanks Uncle Harry.' A smile crept back onto Teddy's face. Harry reached up to gently wipe Teddy's tears away. 'So, you ready mister ring bearer?'

'Yep!' The boy seemed to perk up at that.

'Alright then, why don't you go see Uncle George so you know exactly what you're doing?' Harry asked, standing up.

'Okay! See you later Uncle Harry!' Teddy called as he ran out of the room.

'Hey, it's almost time mate!' said Ron as he came in. Harry suddenly noticed the chatter and noise coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw that most of his old school mates had come, including Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and many others. He also recognized his fellow Aurors and _tons_ of reporters. Ron's voice brought him back again.

'I think they're just putting on the final touches. Once the others get here, you're good to go! Speaking of which, where's Neville?'

Ah, Neville. Harry had asked him to be his best man, alongside Ron. Neville was very surprised, but Harry thought it was fair, since he and Neville were good friends, and had been through much of the same trauma. Ginny's bridesmaids would be Hermione and Luna, who had been her close friend throughout her years in Hogwarts. A second later Neville came rushing in, his hair messed up and his face red from running.

'I'm really sorry Harry, I got off track and –'

'Don't worry about it mate,' Harry replied with a smile. Neville quickly fixed his attire, Ron ushering them out the door.

All of a sudden Harry felt all the butterflies back in his stomach as they passed Ginny's room. _This is really happening! I'm getting married! _He thought to himself. George stood at the Burrow's back door, and as soon as he saw the trio he ran out to ask everyone to take their seats. He and Ginny had made sure to put all their close friends and family in the first four rows (with the exception of Hagrid, who was sitting at the back) and leave the rest for all those who wanted to come. They had both agreed on allowing other people to attend the ceremony, but the reception was only for those who were personally invited. It took a good ten minutes, but finally everyone was seated and Harry, followed by Ron and Neville walked up the aisle and to the altar. Standing up there in unbearable silence, Harry started to panic, thinking of everything that could go wrong.

_What if Ginny decides she doesn't want to marry me anymore? Or if one the guests jumps out and ruins the whole ceremony? Or I mess up and make a complete prat out of myself? _

Just then Ron discreetly put an arm on Harry's shoulder and whispered,

'It'll be fine mate, don't worry.'

Harry relaxed a noticeable amount after that. Suddenly there were whispers among the crowd as Luna appeared. She made her way to the other side of the altar, Hermione close behind. They both gave Harry warm smiles as they took their places. And then she appeared.

Harry's breath caught as he looked at his bride. Her dress was a beautiful white with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was fitted and the skirt was gathered, with a medium length train. It was simple yet elegant, and Harry suddenly realized it had been his mother's. She wore simple silver jewellery, the only bold piece her engagement ring on her left finger. He heard gasps among the crowd as Ginny walked forward, clutching her father's arm, her eyes filled with tears. Molly was leaning on George and sobbing about her baby getting married in the front row, but her smile was a mile wide. Harry couldn't believe it. He was really going to marry this beautiful angel, she had actually said yes. As Ginny reached the altar Harry had eyes only for her. He no longer noticed everyone around them, not even all the reporters taking pictures. Right now it was their time, and no one was going to ruin it for them.

* * *

><p>The ceremony passed in a daze, and soon it was the time for the exchange of vows.<p>

'Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?' The minister asked.

'I do.' Harry replied, grinning from ear to ear.

'And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.' Ginny said through tears, and Harry's grin only got wider.

Teddy then came up, holding their wedding bands as they slipped them onto each other's fingers. The minister then exclaimed,

'I now pronounce you man and wife!'

Everyone started clapping and cheering as Harry dipped Ginny and pressed his lips to hers.

'I present to you Mr and Mrs Harry Potter!'

Harry took Ginny's hand as they walked down the aisle – this time a married couple. They headed under the big tree where they would be accepting congratulations shortly, grinning all the way. Ginny took off her shoes and threw them behind the tree, letting out a relaxed sigh. At Harry's look of confusion she explained,

'I'll be much more comfortable without them.' To this Harry replied by giving her a sweet kiss.

'I love you so much,' he said.

'As do I,' Ginny replied, wiggling her eyebrows. They both burst out laughing as the guests started to make their way over to the happy couple.

There were many congratulations, and yet they all meant something different to Harry and Ginny. Professor McGonagall has tears in her eyes as she hugged them and said:

'I'm glad you two found a happy ending. You deserve it.'

That statement brought fresh tears to the couple eyes as they thought of her kind but saddening words. Hagrid was a huge blubbering mess, going on about how they used to be so little, as Harry and Ginny remembered their first years at Hogwarts. Dean and Seamus each kissed Ginny on the cheek before turning to Harry.

'Congrats, mate,' they said as they clapped him on the back. Many others followed, all with big smiles and some squeals.

* * *

><p>Finally everyone was done congratulating the couple and Molly called the guests back to the marquee, where there were now tables with nameplates for everyone. There was one long rectangular table for the bride and groom and several round tables spread in front of it, and around the rest of the marquee. Arthur and Moly were sitting next to Ginny, while Ron and Hermione sat next to the Boy-Who-Lived. Mr Weasley stood up, and slowly silence covered the room.<p>

'I would like to share a few words before we begin this wonderful lunch,' he said, smiling down at Mrs Weasley before facing the crowd once more.

'Today we celebrate the marriage of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley – though she isn't Weasley anymore.'

He started, looking at the Ginny, her head resting on Harry's shoulder, who had his chin on her head and his arm around her.

'Ginny, I remember the day you came back from Platform 9 ¾, you and Molly had just dropped off Percy, Ron and the twins. I thought you would be sad because you would be the only one at home; all your brothers were gone. What a surprise I got when you came home ecstatic, yelling because you had something very important to tell me. You told me about your encounter with the legendary Harry Potter, how you had even talked to him and it was finally the twins who discovered his secret. Finally you stopped, nearly panting.'

Ripples of laughter were heard amongst the crowd.

'Then, out of nowhere, you stood up tall, looked me straight in the eye and said, "Daddy, I'm going to marry Harry Potter one day." Today, you did just that.'

Arthur finished, the marquee was filled with the sounds of applause, many with moist eyes, Ginny and Mr Weasley with tears streaming down their faces. Harry kissed Ginny's head as he rubbed her arm affectionately. Suddenly people started to tap their wine glasses with their cutlery; they wanted the newlyweds to kiss. Figuring he should do something romantic as it was their wedding day, Harry picked Ginny up off her chair – bridal style, and planted a kiss on her lips. Everyone started cheering, and Harry, grinning like an idiot, set a blushing Ginny back in her seat.

* * *

><p>The feast was delicious – like all of Mrs Weasley's food, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Many times Harry and Ginny's meal was interrupted by the sound of clinging glasses, their guests asking for another kiss. By the end of the feast neither could stop laughing and grinning, but for once they didn't care, because they were married. The Weasley men cleared away all the tables, and Harry led Ginny to the makeshift dance floor as a slow song started playing. And so they began their first dance as Mr and Mrs Potter, each staring into the depths of the other's eyes, the world around them forgotten.<p>

After having danced with Hermione, Luna and Mrs Weasley, Harry finally made his way back to his bride. She was dancing with her father, both in a nostalgic state.

'May I steal you daughter away?' Harry asked as the song ended. Arthur nodded as Harry took Ginny's hand and led her away once more. They started to dance, realizing that they had just become the centre of attention once more.

'I love you Harry.' Ginny whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

'I love you too, Ginny _Potter_, forevermore.'

**A/N: Voilà! My entry for The Wedding Challenge is finally complete! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review or PMing me :) Thanks!**


End file.
